The rule breaker
by I will never be loved
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had ten simple rules. Anyone who broke them would indeed feel his wrath. Who would have known that the shy Hinata would be the one to break them all? Rated T for language and being paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**The rule breaker**

_Uchiha Sasuke had ten simple rules. Anyone who broke them would indeed feel his wrath. Who would have known that the shy Hinata would be the one to break them all?_

**Rule number one: Never ever call me Sasu-chan or Sasu-kun. **

Hyuga Hinata had been having a bad day.

And that was an understatement.

She had been humiliated, laughed at and most of all looked down on by Uchiha Sasuke. She would not allow that…jerk to smirk at her!

You might be wondering what made her hate the Uchiha with her every being. Well we'd have to rewind quite a bit…

_Flashback_

_Hinata had been looking forward to this for quite a while now. She was finally at Konoha high, and she would finally be re-united with her childhood friend Sasuke. She couldn't wait to see him again!_

_**Flashback inside a flashback**_

"_**Hinata!" a ten year old boy yelled, chasing after the grinning girl ahead of him.**_

"_**You're too slow!" she yelled back, her pale eyes shining in the sunlight. She gasped as she felt him jump onto her, tackling her. "Sasu-chan! That's unfair," she scolded him, trying to free herself from his grip.**_

"_**It's not my fault, you wouldn't wait for me," he pouted.**_

_**She giggled lightly and ruffled his spiky hair. "I'm sorry, Sasu-chan."**_

_**She tried to shake him off her until she realized what position they were in. Sasuke was lying on top of her frail body. This would be hard…**_

"_**Sasu-chan, please get off me," she requested but to her surprise he hugged her. "Sasu-chan?"**_

"_**Can we just stay like this? You know…just for a while…" he asked, hiding his face by resting his chin on her shoulder.**_

"_**Sasu-chan," she repeated.**_

"_**Please," he said, sounding more desperate this time.**_

"_**Sasu-chan…" she decided to let him win…just this once. "Why?"**_

"_**Because…you're leaving aren't you?" he whispered.**_

"_**Sasu-chan…" she hugged his head, bringing it to her chest. "I'll be back one day."**_

_**Sasuke was blushing at this point. They spoke no further than that. Hinata went to America the next day, leaving the poor boy with his feelings unspoken.**_

_**End of flashback in flashback**_

_She couldn't wait to hang out again. Play in the park, race, arcades…or was that too childish? Who cares?_

"_My, my," she heard a familiar voice say. "If it isn't little miss Hinata."_

_She smiled at the voice. "Ita-nii!" she jumped in delight into the older man's awaiting arms._

"_You've grown," he said gently, patting her head._

_Hinata was squealing like a little girl in the inside. She may or may not have had a crush on Itachi. Well, she knew very well that Itachi saw her as a little sister…and ONLY a little sister. It was sad but she could dream, couldn't she?_

"_Ah!" she suddenly remembered Sasuke. "Where's Sasu-chan?" she asked him cutely._

"_He should be in class…I suggest you don't call him that," he warned._

"_It's okay, Sasu-chan wouldn't mind," she said and went off._

_Itachi sighed. "I warned her…"_

_Hinata slumped back in her seat. She never knew how comfy desks could feel._

"_You're in my seat," she heard a cold voice say. Black eyes pierced into her pale ones. "You're in my seat," he repeated._

_That raven duck butt hair, the cocky voice, pale skin, black eyes. She grinned and launched herself forward. "Sasu-chan!"_

_Snickers came from around the classroom. She looked up expecting to find a smile but instead she saw him looking furious._

"_Tch…another fan girl…" he quickly shoved her off, leading some of the students to laugh at her. Hinata blushed. Did he just? "Listen, I don't know who you are but stay away from me!" he yelled and sat down in the seat farthest from her._

_From that point on, he continued to make everything harder for her. By the end of the day Hinata had been shoved, laughed at, teased, brutally abused an so many other things she thought couldn't happen in a day._

_She didn't know what went wrong. She was supposed to laugh and smile and talk with Sasuke just like old times!_

_End of flashback_

She might have forgiven him but she was long past that point. Now she only had one thing on her mind:

Revenge.

**Author's note: It's been a while since I've written Sasuhina…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The rule breaker**

**Author's note: I'm happy with all the positive reviews I've been seeing! Here's the next chapter. Keep those reviews coming!**

**Minor action. Minor action…don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Rule number two: Don't flirt with my brother**

Hinata zipped up her grey jacket over her uniform. Tenten would scold her for not showing off her body but hey, she liked comfort.

Hinata heard some girls say 'Sasuke' and she instantly froze up. Despite declaring revenge on Sasuke albeit mentally, she had no idea how. Make him jealous? No, Sasuke didn't like girls…or guys…Sasuke didn't like anyone for that matter. Revenge would be harder than she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pain on her forehead. She saw Itachi, the culprit, smiling at her.

"Ita-nii," she bowed. It had become a habit, even though they hadn't seen each other in five years.

"Hinata," he said warmly. "I have a favour to ask you."

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

He sighed. "My mother…_demanded _that I should court a lady at the social gathering in Uchiha manor," he explained quickly.

Hinata blinked. "You're asking me to go to a party with you?" she asked.

"In a nutshell…yes," his face was tinted and Hinata found this amusing. It's not every day you see the great Itachi blushing in embarrassment.

"I'd like to go," she replied, now blushing.

In the corner of her eye, she caught Sasuke staring at her in a not so friendly way. She retreated behind Itachi who noticed what was going on.

"Sasuke hates me…" she murmured.

"No he doesn't," he consoled her. "He just…let's just say that he doesn't show his emotions very well."

Itachi didn't notice the evil glint in her eyes. Sasuke flinched and walked away, Hinata's glare still locked on him.

xXx

Why! Sasuke yelled inside his head. That person is not Hinata, he told himself over and over again. But maybe he was just lying to himself.

She looked nothing like Hinata, acted nothing like Hinata (well maybe except for the politeness, which was still there) but he knew that she, without a doubt, was the Hinata that left him all those years ago.

To be honest, Sasuke liked Hinata, she was quiet, thoughtful and nothing like those horrid girls who jumped him on the street. He liked being friends with her…but that stopped years ago. He had planned it out. When she came he would talk to her, show her around and hang out like they always did…But that was before he knew she changed.

Well maybe her personality didn't change, that was the same but…she was…well…to be blunt, _hot. _He couldn't be friends with that! People would get suspicious! And maybe…maybe he didn't want to be _just _friends with Hinata.

He understood that maybe he wasn't the nicest person to Hinata now but…that didn't mean she had to go off and flirt with his brother!

Gah! That girl was so hard to understand sometimes!

He watched as she ran off, giggling to herself. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow to his brother, Itachi, getting the message went to talk to Sasuke.

"What was that about?" he asked, trying to make it seem like he didn't care.

"I just requested the permission to court the Hyuga heiress to the social gathering in our manor," he replied.

Sasuke sighed in aggravation. Sometimes his brother made things more complicated than it should be. "You mean you asked her out?"

"Pretty much," he answered, much, _much, _simpler this time.

Sasuke mentally cursed. Flirting was one thing…but now this?

"Why, were you going to ask her?" teased Itachi. He was perfectly aware of the crush his brother had on the heiress.

"No, I already asked someone else," Sasuke retorted. He had no idea in hell where that came from but he stuck with it.

"Oh really? Who's the lucky lady?" Itachi knew he was bluffing but…Sasuke looked so defiant, he couldn't help but play along.

"It's…" he thought fast. There were hundreds of girls who would offer to go with him and offer…other things he wouldn't want to mention. But out of those hundreds of girls there was only one girl he would willingly go with. But thanks to his brother, that one girl was currently unavailable. "Sakura," the name popped out. Annoying, pink haired, loud mouthed Sakura who would not leave him alone if the world was ending.

"Haruno?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. He never thought Sasuke would be desperate enough to go with his number one fan girl. But what's done is done. "Well, she is quite pretty, maybe you two would be good together," Itachi, now satisfied left his brother to deal with the mess he had gotten into.

"Damnit!" he yelled. Itachi just chuckled.

Foolish little brother.

xXx

Hinata sat in front of her bedroom mirror, just staring at herself. She's been doing this for a while now. She had no clue what to do. She's never worn make up before, or gone out with a guy…did this count as a date? She blushed at the thought.

She just sighed and threw open her wardrobe; there'd be time to put make up on later.

Her wardrobe was very plain, not much colour. She pulled out a long, lavender dress and sighed. This would have to do. She slipped into it and she hated the feeling. Sure it was soft, but it clung to her skin, showing any and every curves she possessed. She felt like it was too revealing and wondered how the dress had found its way to her closet.

She sighed and resumed staring at herself in the mirror. The clock was ticking and she decided to just go as she is. She looked presentable enough, not pretty but not ugly.

She grabbed a white coat and headed out. The Uchiha manor wasn't too far; she took the bus, seeing as she didn't have a car. According to Hiashi 'she didn't need one yet'. She sighed; sometimes her father was so unreasonable.

The bus stopped abruptly, Hinata jumped forward a little. She got up and jumped off. The Uchiha manor was large, even Hinata, whose own house was larger than most was amazed by the size. It seemed much smaller when she was younger.

She entered the gates and was welcomed with a parade of fake smiles. She offered a weak smile in return.

Itachi greeted her at the doorway. He looked quite handsome in his tux. He held out his hand and she took it. They walked in, mingled with some people and chatted with Mikoto. Hinata understood why Itachi said Mikoto wanted him to 'court' someone. She was worried he might be gay. If he was gay it would be such a waste.

"Aniki," Hinata stiffened at the voice. Sasuke.

"Uchiha," she forced a smile, he noticed and scoffed.

"Aniki," he repeated, paying no attention to me. "Mind if I borrow Hyuga for a while?"

Itachi looked amused, as if he were expecting this. "Don't do anything too rough."

She didn't question him what he meant like that. She had a gut feeling that she would rather not know.

xXx

Fuck.

He was supposed to hate her, not ogle her body like some perverted old man! Sasuke had been annoyed for the majority of the night. Sakura had shown up and started talking non stop…well, she did stop once in a while for Sasuke to reply but he just said 'hn' at everything.

But then she turned up in that…dress. Hinata would never wear something like that! Never! Oh, let's not forget how she had called him 'Sasu-chan' earlier. Now that just pissed him off. He wasn't a kid anymore. He wasn't that girly boy who played with her in the park. She had to learn! And if she refused to learn, then he'd just have to teach her.

Hinata walked quietly behind him, following him into his room. He opened the door and turned on the lights. It was big, he didn't have to sit next to her. Sasuke sat on his bed, Hinata, sensing the tension in the room, opted to sit on a cushion near his desk.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Things," he said bluntly.

She waited patiently for him to speak. When they were younger, she would tell him to hurry. They were so different.

He didn't speak, he went ahead for it.

He sat in front of her and stared into her pale eyes. He quickly destroyed the space between them by locking their lips. He kept his strong hand on her head, holding it in place as he bit her lip. She was surprised, her eyes widened in horror. She was kissing Uchiha Sasuke! The person she had vowed revenge upon! She would not succumb to his touch.

She found herself giving in slowly, her lips parted a little and he darted his tongue into her mouth. Sasuke never took his eyes off her, he kept looking at her, looking for the fear in her wide eyes. He pulled back and she had hoped that maybe he was gving up.

Sadly, she was wrong.

He captured her mouth again, by this time Hinata was too tired to resist. He explored her mouth with his tongue, leaving no place untouched.

He parted for the last time and stood up.

"Why…" she whimpered. "Why did you do this?" she sounded scared and broken.

"Because Hinata, you refused to learn that I don't want you as a friend," he explained, hoping she would get it. "I just taught you."

"Are you all right?" Itachi asked as she returned to the main hall. "You look a little shaken up."

She looked at him an tears began to well in her eyes. She cried on his chest and didn't say a word. Just whimpering and crying. Itachi stroked her hair in a calming manner.

"It's going to be okay," he said. "Everything's okay now…Hina-hime."

Hina-hime. It's been a while since she's been called that.

_Flashback_

_She ran running into Itachi's arms and started crying. He smiled and stroked her hair as his shirt got wet with her tears. He knew that she would never cry in front of Sasuke. She knew Sasuke would feel bad and helpless if he saw her cry. So she bottled up her tears. She was like a princess, putting her people's needs in front of her own. _

"_It's okay…Hina-hime," he said as she sniffed._

_She was a princess…his princess. He was very fond of her, Itachi and Hinata had four years between them. Itachi had recently turned fourteen but was already tall for his age._

_He had taken an interest in girls…well maybe 'girl'. Hinata was too young to know about love, just the young age of ten._

_Itachi would wait for her. For now he would be her big brother, protecting her as much as he could._

_But as much as he hated it, he could not stop her tears._

_So her let her cry…just like the little princess that she was._

_End of flashback_

Itachi stayed true to his word. Waiting for her to grow up. The move to America was unexpected, so he had waited too long. He acted like a big brother, now that's all she saw him as.

And now, his brother was in love with his princess.

Love hurts, doesn't it?

The soft crying from Hinata somehow calmed him. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her.

"I love you…Hina-hime."

**Author's note: OMG! THAT WAS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING A 'NAUGHTY SCENE' I SUCK I SUCK I SUCK! OH GOD THAT SUCKED!**

**Please review… **


	3. Chapter 3

**The rule breaker**

**Author's note: 0/0 I don't think I'll be writing any more naughty scenes…at least not in this chapter o.e I felt like Hinata was like a stalker…you'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: Meh.**

**Rule number three: I hate fangirls. That is a command, not an opinion.**

Naruto groaned as he avoided yet another of Sasuke's fan girls, practically begging him to hook her or him (yes, Sasuke had fan boys) up with Sasuke. At the very least, he was getting annoyed for several reasons. One, the numbers of fans had increased. Two, he was sick of people using him to get to Sasuke. Three…well, there wasn't a three, and he was just very pissed.

Needless to say, Naruto was growing tired of this lifestyle. Sometimes he wished he could just break off all of his ties with the Uchiha. But, he knew that it was near impossible to do it alone.

He slurped his smoothie. Nothing like a cold drink on a hot day. At the café, he tried to stay as far away from girls as possible but it was hard…They were everywhere!

"Uzumaki?" came a soft voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes. It was probably another girl trying to get Sasuke. "Listen lady," he started his prepared speech. "If I help you with Sasuke I'd have to do the same with every other girl that asks for my help. You wouldn't want someone else getting your Sasuke, right?"

The girl looked at him confused and somewhat offended. "I think you're misunderstanding something…" she sighed, a cold, stern look replaced the look of confusion on her face. "I _hate _Uchiha Sasuke," she explained, emphasizing the word 'hate'.

"Huh," Naruto was very surprised. If she told this to another person, this girl would be receiving hundreds of death threats… "So, what do you want me for?"

"I have a plan, and I can't do it alone," she held out a sly hand. "Are you in?"

Naruto grinned. This was his chance. "Hell yeah."

"Good to have you on board," she smiled. "Tomorrow, school roof," she walked away.

xXx

Sakura was sitting in the corner othe public library, covering her face with a book, praying that no one would notice her.

She sighed as she flipped a page. It wasn't always like this. She used to rule the school before…_he _came along. Yes, she hated Sasuke. Hate wasn't even a strong enough word to describe it. She _loathed _him. It was all because of him!

She was popular, the queen, friendly, pretty. You know, the girl everyone looked up to. When Sasuke came well…he charmed her. He actually made her believe that he loved her! What a load of bull!

That jerk told the whole school that she cheated on him! Unbelieveable! He kicked her off of her pedestal and now she was no one!

She went further into the book. No use wallowing in self-pity…

"Haruno?" Sakura jumped as she felt someone slump down next to her. She turned to find a pale girl looking at her. Sakura eyed the girl before her, she was somewhat jealous of her body…

"If you're here to make fun of me, just go away," she hissed.

The mysterious girl shook her head, her indigo locks swaying. "I want to help."

She scoffed. "How?"

"I believe we have something in common…you do hate Sasuke, don't you?"

Sakura's knuckles whitened as she clenched her fist.

"What…"

"I have a plan to humiliate, embarrass and frankly ruin the life of Sasuke. I will not stop until everyone knows what type of person he is." The girl continued. "Tomorrow, school roof," she said and got up.

She could never do that. Sasuke was too strong…too popular. Sakura stuffed her face back into the book, ignoring the snickers from the girls. "She's the one, right?" "Yeah, that slut."

She lifted her face from the book and gave that girl a crude stare. She raised her middle finger and smirked.

The girls look scared and Sakura stood, Hinata's words still fresh in her mind.

"_I have a plan to humiliate, embarrass and frankly ruin the life of Sasuke. I will not stop until everyone knows what type of person he is."_

She opened her mouth to speak. She laughed inside seeing the girls tremble. "I'm back bitches."

xXx

Gaara felt like his arms would break at any moment. Frankly, he thought that he might be fighting unfairly since he was kicking all of the guys in their crotches. But he also thought it was unfair to pit twelve guys against one, with Gaara being the one.

He wiped the blood off of his face as he sent the last one tumbling down.

Another gang after him for money.

Life sucked, it was all peaceful before that Uchiha showed up. He had his family, a life, no blood…He missed it sometimes but Gaara was very passive. What happens happen. For now he had to deal with not getting sent to the hospital every day.

He went to the mini mart. By now, the owner had grown used to seeing him covered in blood. Gaara went straight to the bathroom and washed his wounds.

"Sabaku," he didn't flinch once, Hinata almost pouted. She found it fun scaring them. The previous two had such amusing reactions.

"What?"

She sighed. This wasn't going to be fun at all…

"I'll keep it simple. I hate Uchiha Sasuke, and I've heard that you have too," she started. "I want to end Sasuke's reign and crush him," she clenched her hand into a fist to emphasize her point. "If you wish to join me…tomorrow, school roof," she winked at him and left.

Gaara blinked.

Wasn't this the men's bathroom?

xXx

Three people stood on the roof, for any onlookers you would have thought they had nothing in common.

Uzumaki Naruto: Sasuke's right hand man.

Haruno Sakura: The school loser.

Sabaku no Gaara: The street fighter.

They all eyed each other, waiting for the girl to show up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she announced, walking in rather theatrically. "You may not trust me, after all, you don't know who I am. But I have a goal. To further prove that, please look down there."

She pointed to Sasuke, walking on the school grounds. The teens were shocked as the ground started to rumble. They watched with wide eyes as a crowd of girls…thousands of them stormed the school. Within thirty seconds, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

They turned to her, asking for an explanation. And Hinata was not one to disappoint. "I gathered some of his fans…most of them are prison inmates of asylum boarders…" she smirked. "So, what do you say about my previous offer?"

The three teens gulped and nodded slowly.

Hinata grinned. "By the way, the name is Hinata. Remember it, coz' you're never gonna forget it," she winked.

And they never would.

No one would.


	4. Chapter 4

**The rule breaker**

**Author's note: This story has gotten way off track…Weird…anyway, who's up for good ol war?**

**Disclaimer: …**

**Rule number four: Don't try to make me jealous. You will hopelessly fail.**

"But still, what do you plan to accomplish with just four people?" protested Naruto. Though he had agreed to being Hinata's comrade, he wasn't completely sure. One screw up and they'd all be dead.

"Did say it was just us?" she smiled.

Like clockwork, two more people walked forward to their respective places. They were rather peculiar individuals.

The first one was a tan looking boy around their age, but his height and build matched that of a grown man. He had wild brown hair, red tattoos running down his cheeks and a dangerous smirk plastered on his face.

The second was also a boy, but quieter than the first. He was also tall and dark shades obscured his eyes. His dark hair stood up and his face was mostly covered up by his jacket. He seemed like one who didn't talk much.

"What's up?" the rowdy one grinned, you could see his canine's sharper than the regular person.

"I apologize for the rudeness of my friend," the quiet one spoke up. "I am Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, we are to help you with your uh…plan…" he ended.

Their eyes widened. Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, they were two of the most problematic teens in Konoha, they had heard the stories. Inuzuka had gotten into countless fights, all of his victims had ended up in the hospital and Aburame was no better. He was silent, a spy and fought with poison. He could dig up enough evidence to put the nicest of people behind bars.

"Haha, when Hinata told me that she needed help with uh…_disposing _of the Uchiha, it sounded fun," Kiba chuckled. "It's not every day Hinata calls for a favour you know."

They began to wonder what type of person Hinata was to be on friendly terms with these two. Naruto asked the question that circled their minds.

"Who are you?"

"I am a very dangerous person."

xXx

Naruto left first, saying he had to meet up with friends. Sakura was next, saying she had to study. And Gaara…his excuse wasn't too normal. Shino was next, saying he had some _digging _he had to do. Now it was just Kiba and Hinata.

"So, you mind telling me why you decided to go psycho on Uchiha all of a sudden?" he cocked an eyebrow at her. "All you told me on the phone was 'Kiba, we're gonna kill Uchiha Sasuke, come to my school. NOW.'"

"I see your point," she mused. "I want revenge Kiba, I can't do it alone…and I believe you owe me."

_Flashback_

_Kiba was in big shit. It wasn't his fault that he punched a Hyuga…The guy was being a jerk._

_But still…He punched Hyuga Neji! How could he escape this? Oh god, they were going to hunt him down…_

"_Neji?" a soft voice spoke._

_Shit, a witness._

_A pale girl was poking the unconscious Hyuga. Her eyes were a pale lavender, she was also an Hyuga. She looked up to him._

_He put his hands in front of him, trying to defend himself. "Listen lady, I'm sorry, I really am, and I didn't mean to punch your brother!"_

_She laughed. This man was ridiculous. "You punched Neji?" she laughed even louder this time. "That is too good!"_

"_So you aren't gonna tell your family?" he was relieved. Maybe this girl was a lower class member of the clan._

"_Of course not, consider this a favour," she smiled at him._

_He blushed a little. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"_

"_Hinata…Hyuga Hinata," she said, trying to lift her cousin._

_The Hyuga heiress. His day kept getting better and better. Note the sarcasm._

"_But, you owe me," she winked at him. "Inuzuka."_

_End of flashback_

"Would you like me to tell Neji who gave him a bruise that day? I think Neji's words were 'If I find that guy I'll rip his balls out'"," she smiled.

Kiba deadpanned. Hinata was so evil sometimes…He sighed. "What's the plan and how long will it take?"

She smiled. "I'll tell you the plan tomorrow and as for when…" she checked her watch. "The plan will commence at midnight tonight."

"Good to see you're taking the initiative," he mumbled.

"Me? Oh no, not me. It's you."

Kiba paled and for the first time in his life, he ran like hell.

xXx

Sasuke glared at the blaring screen of his phone.

'Uchiha Sasuke gets run over by fan girls'

Of course his fan girls got out of control sometimes but…this was crazy! Some of them were prisoners! How the hell was he supposed to deal with that? He was lucky enough that he managed to escape with just a broken arm. The doctor said it would heal but…Sasuke was beyond traumatized.

Itachi was stuck in his room; Sasuke assumed that he was looking for prospective colleges to go to. But what Itachi was doing was far from that. He had been on that roof and took the time to take a video of it on his cell phone. He had spent the past hour watching Sasuke getting trampled by fan girls, over and over and over…maybe he was a little cruel…

Just a little.

But still, he had not been expecting Hinata to declare a full out war on Sasuke. Well, maybe she didn't exactly declare it…Itachi could not hide his amusement. He cocked his head and read the page that Hinata had set up.

"Uchiha Sasuke will fall."

There was a timer on it…three days, six hours and ten seconds and counting. This meant Hinata had already started.

Itachi smiled to himself.

How the mighty have fallen.

xXx

Sasuke had been at the flower shop for some reason. Maybe it was because he was looking to apologize to Hinata. Maybe he had went a little overboard back then…

He sighed. Guilt was the worst feeling you could have.

He browsed through the flowers. Roses? No, that would send the wrong message. Lilies? He sighed. Maybe he should just get her different flowers; she liked to press flowers anyway.

Another boy his age walked in and went straight to the counter. Sasuke, being board, couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hi, I want a bunch of roses for my girlfriend," the tan boy said, getting his wallet out. "Could I have one with those cards in it?"

"Sure," the owner replied. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Hinata…Hyuga Hinata."

Sasuke's eyes bulged. Hinata had a boyfriend? Since when?

From afar the pale girl watched as Kiba shook nervously as Sasuke was glaring at his back. She smirked.

Phase one: Complete

**Author's note: That was unexpected…I wanted the revenge to be bloody or something embarrassing…But I asked my cousin how she would get revenge on Sasuke and then she said. 'Break his heart!'**

**It's cliché but I had nothing to go for.**


End file.
